The National Center for Rehabilitative Auditory Research (NCRAR) hosts biennial conferences to bring together clinicians and researchers who discuss and learn about clinical issues associated with improvement of rehabilitation for hearing-impaired individuals. This application requests funding for the 5th biennial NCRAR conference "Expanding our Horizons: Medical Conditions and Audiology." The meeting will take place on October 13th and 14th, 2011 in Portland, OR. Like previous NCRAR conferences, this conference aims to facilitate the rehabilitation of auditory impairment through the translation of basic research findings into clinical practice. The objective of this particular conference is to expand knowledge and understanding of the interactions between the auditory system and other medical conditions, and how these impact auditory intervention and rehabilitation. The conditions to be examined are hormonal imbalances, genetic mutations, multiple sclerosis, autoimmune diseases, drug abuse, stroke, dementia and psychosis. These common conditions have impacts from the peripheral to the central auditory system. The conference team comprises a Chairperson, a Program Chair, a Program Committee and a Conference Coordinator. There will be eight formal presentations over the two days of the meeting (October 13th and 14th 2011), an opening reception and keynote address the evening of October 12th, a poster session on October 13th, and a panel discussion at the end of the meeting that will tie together all concepts addressed over the prior two days. The anticipated audience will be a combination of auditory scientists, clinical audiologists, speech pathologists, ENT physicians and graduate students. To cover the cost of attendance up to five scholarships will be awarded to practicing clinicians, and five will be awarded to students enrolled in doctoral program (Au.D. or Ph.D.);at least one scholarship will be awarded to a minority applicant. The meeting will be publicized via national and local audiology e-mail lists, through audiology training programs and audiological/hearing science meetings and publications. Conference proceedings will be published in a peer-reviewed audiology journal, video recordings of the sessions will be broadcast via the VA Employee Education System, and DVD recordings of the meeting will be loaned on request. Ratings of past NCRAR conferences show almost 90% of participants found the content, format, presenters and locations to be "favorable" or "extremely favorable." The NCRAR conferences bring together clinicians and scientists to mutual benefit. Clinicians learn about basic and applied research necessary for development of data-driven clinical protocols, while members of the scientific community gain insights into practical issues associated with patient care. This two-way conversation about the complex interactions between the auditory systems and other systems in the body will facilitate translational research that can provide future solutions for patient care. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The purpose of this grant is to supplement funding of the 5th biennial conference to be hosted by the National Center for Rehabilitative Auditory Research in Portland, Oregon on October 13th and 14th, 2011 titled "Expanding our Horizons: Medical Conditions and Audiology". The conference will increase knowledge and understanding of ways in which medical conditions, such as diabetes, multiple sclerosis and dementia affect the auditory system, and ways in which auditory interventions and rehabilitation may, as a result, be impacted or adapted.